1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, to a package of the connector which may stack repeatedly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the rapid progress of the computer and internet communication, the semiconductor products needs to be multi-functional, portable, light, thin, and small-sized to satisfy the customers' demand. Therefore, the industry of chip package has to develop towards the high accurate processes to comply with the requirements of high-power, high-density, lightness, thinness, compactness and mini-size. In addition, the electronics packaging also needs to have the features including high reliability and good thermal dissipation to transmit signals and provide electrical power, and provide effective routes for thermal dissipation, structural protection and support.
Presently, the three-dimensional (3-D) package may be distinguished into two categories, the Package on Package (PoP) and the Package in Package (PiP). The PoP is a typical 3-D package, which utilizes the process technology to stack two independent completed packages. In the other way, PiP utilizes a spacer to stack a single package without mounting solder balls onto a chip and then package them together using the Epoxy Molding Compound (EMC). Because the PoP utilizes the method of the Surface Mount Technology (SMT) to stack two independent packages which have been packaged and tested, it may reduce the process risk and so as to promote the product yield.
A manufacturing method for a conventional PoP is that it sets a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) spacer between the electrical connections of the carrier plates for two packages and utilizes the SMT method to fuse the two packages. Owing to the electrical terminals on the PCB spacer have to be set one on one corresponding to the terminals on the carrier plate of the package, the inaccurate alignment and the bad connection between the materials are two possible problems. Additionally, a warpage phenomenon may be induced by the different Thermal Expansion Coefficients (TECs) of the different materials, and the bad connection may further lead to a popcorn phenomenon.